Just Give Me A Reason
by 21peach
Summary: Bella comes to Phoenix to live with her mom because Phil cheated on Renee. She befriends the Cullens and the Hales. She is attracted to Edward. But she already has Jacob. When she thinks everything is falling to place, a little accident occures and Bella is the victim. WHich is the better question? Will she survive or will their love survive?


**Hey guys~~~ I'm back! U missed me? I know I haven't been updating fast enough to make you guys happy, but I need REVIEWS! So R &R! Oh, by the way, soon it's my one year anniversary! The Selection lovers, tune in on this Sunday, May 17. So just so you know, Bella has mental _AND_ physical shield and she can change her appearance whenever she wants. The eyes, hair, skin, voice, ANYTHING. The scent too. And also, she's a princess.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I run toward the throne room, banging the door open. As predicted, I find Aro and Felix there. Aro sees the hurt and anguish on my face and instantly comes toward me. "Bella, sweetheart, what is it that it's worrying you?" he asks, putting an arm around me. I push his arm off of me.

"How could you?" I screech.

"How could I what, darling." he says, but he already knows what I'm talking about.

"You know how I feel about them." I cry, venom tears falling down my face.

"Who?" Aro asks, innocently.

"The Cullens! How could you attack them,-no- How can you _make_ me attack them, when you know how I feel about them!" I scream the words to his face.

"My pet, it's not that we want to. If not attacking them would make you happy, I would cancel the attack in a blink of an eye. Though this cannot be overlooked. They have broken our law. They are friends with the werewolves _and_ they exposed themselves." Aro ends the sentence dramatically.

"No! They would never!" I say.

"Oh, but they have, my sweet."Aro says. enjoying this.

¨Okay! Fine then. If you have your way, then I'm going to have mine. I won't be going to the fight.¨ I say, stubbornly.

¨Now, now. I know that you're upset, but as the Princess Isabella de Volterra, you are expected in the fight. I will try preventing you fighting any of them, but they must be punished.¨ He said.

¨Not physically.¨ I say.

¨Not physically.¨ He repeated. That wasn't so bad, now was it? I need to do something. I need to warn them, just in case. Time to change.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I started living some sort of life. I went hunting with Emmett and hunted a few mountain lions down. I somehow acted like a part of a family. Everything would be perfect if my Bella was here. I somehow let Alice convince me that Bella was alive. How I wish- ¨Edward! _Edward!_ ¨ I hear Alice call my name with a devious grin.

"What is it Alice?¨ I ask, exasperated.

¨Something happened!¨ she pants.

¨Then go talk to Carlisle about it. He'll probably be more helpful.¨

¨Something happened! About Bella!¨

Now this got my attention. ¨What, Alice?¨

¨I had a vision of Bella coming with the Volturi.¨

¨Yes, you told me that.¨

¨But shes not coming to fight. I mean, she is coming, but not to fight us. Just to support the cause? Anyway, Jane's going to attack us.¨ I knew what she meant by that. ¨But Bella's going to defend you without them knowing. And she's going to return with the Volturi.¨ She finished. There was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" The voice called. Ugh. Tanya...

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I called out after knocking on their door. I heard Edward groan and coming toward to get the door. I knew what to do next. As soon as he opens the door, "Edward, baby! I missed you!" I shout and lunge, literally, and start kissing him. I know this is over the top-as Aro puts it- but I had to get to him. Edward tries to push me away, but I hold on. As my mouth finds his ears, I whisper, "Act like we're a couple and bring me into the house than I'll tell you a secret."

"Why should I believe you?" he whispers back.

"I'll tell you about Bella." Now this, to my prediction worked. He slid his hands around my waist and led me into the house. His whole family were in the living room, where he led me in. Rose and Emmett were on the love seat and Alice and Jasper on a huge armchair. Esme and Carlisle were on a rocking chair, Esme sitting on Carlisle's lap. Alice had a knowing smile on her lips, I knew what she knew. I let my guard down for a while before I came here and sent a message to Alice. Edward sat me down on a chair and he stayed standing, behind my chair.

"So tell me." He demanded.

"Edward, son are you okay?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm fine." Edward snapped. "Tanya, tell me about Bella, _now_!" he demanded. Okay, time to play.

"Slow down, champ. Let's take it step by step, shall we?" I ask, having too much fun. "I know where Bella is." I say, lowering my voice, but allowing everyone to hear. He was about say something, but I was quicker. "Close your eyes, all of you. And open them when I tell you to then you'll see her. They all closed their eyes, and I started changing back. After I turned back to myself, I waited a few minutes. Alice started squealing, but thank goodness nobody opened their eyes. Yet. "Now, slowly open your eyes." Ignoring the word slowly, they all snapped their eyes open and Edward's head snapped directly to me. Before Edward got to mutter a single word, Alice and Rose attacked me, crushing me with hugs and a lot of screaming. Everyone else were too shocked. After a few seconds of recovery, Edward's face looked like he was looking at a ghost. I laughed and told him about my skills.

"You see Edward," I began casually, "I have the power to change to whoever I want. I can turn into Tanya, like you saw, and basically, everything."

"I-what-when-you, your here!" He held me up in the air, and when he brought me back down, he kissed me long and hard. After a few minutes he said, "And you're a vampire..." There was remorse in his voice. "I-how long?" he asked me.

"60..." I answered, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is short, but I need boosts! And if you guys can suggest a name for a guy and girl, it would be awesome. If I choose your name, you will be mentioned. Even if I don't choose your name, you'll still be honored as a tribute. ^^ R &R**

 **Kriss~**


End file.
